This invention relates generally to the field of holographic image effects and more specifically to a process for achieving a versatile decorative object with a unique visual effect.
It can be appreciated that images have been adjusted to give the illusion of multi-dimension and depth in the past several years. Consistent with the development of analog and digital photography a desire to create life-like images emerged. Thus, various techniques have been developed to produce multi-dimensional illusions. Three common types of images containing properties of visual illusion are: 1) holographic images 2) 3-D images and 3) a stereogram image. The stated types of images have been used to give visual interest and appeal to motion film, advertisements, and photographs. Multi-dimensional images have aided our understanding of color, light, and depth perception.
A hologram image is made for example by using one or more images as the base image obtained from an object that has been recorded in sequence from different viewing points using rectangular or dot shaped hologram elements on one hologram recording medium. In the stereogram, the capturing of sequential images from laterally different view points places different pieces of two dimensional information are seen respectively by the right eye and the left eye when the person views the stereogram with both eyes. The person perceives a visual difference in angle creating a three dimensional illusion of the image to the eye.
Stereograms are produced by taking two photographs of the same field of view from the perspective of the right human eye and then the perspective of the left human eye, and then displaying them separately to the eyes of the observer using a special apparatus.
Additional holographic stereograms are on the market as variations of the hologram and the stereogram and are produced using complex light refraction and reflection techniques applied to special transparent materials for printing that contain inherent light reflective properties when ink or toner is applied. The transparent material is printed upon and functions as a spacer or separating mechanism from one layer to the next as each layer is stacked upon the next layer whereas each is aligned with a perpendicular relationship. The onlooker then sees a holographic stereogram when exposed to light at various intensities depending upon the relationship between the layers, the angle of the image to the exposure source (light), and the color content of the image.
Three dimensional (3-D) images are produced using complex color separations relating to juxtaposition of content within the base image. The onlooker must then use special glasses to “translate” the image and trick the brain into seeing three dimensions.
Another 3-D image is produced as a “multiplex hologram” wherein the hologram is generates a vertically focused, horizontal parallax hologram composed of many small areas such that the hologram is a composite of three-color component holograms. A complex color matching system works with an array of color filters to produce a full color hologram on one surface.
The main problem with 3-D images is that when a person views the image he or she must wear special viewing glasses to see the three dimensional illusion. Another problem is that in the case where special viewing glasses are not required, the 3-D image cannot be viewed as one single image free of the illusion if the onlooker so desires. Further problems with the 3-D image, is that the illusion is complex and expensive to produce.
The main problem with holographic images is again the complexity of producing the image because a laser must be used to create the hologram. Another problem with the hologram is that resolution of the image is sacrificed in the production method due to regeneration and or manipulation of the same image or sets of images. Further problems with the holographic image include: a lack of versatility for multiple end-uses, a limitation in construction materials, and a high expense for creating the visual illusion. Some images such as black and white photographs, line drawings, or screen prints, cannot be produced to give the visual illusion as a stereogram or hologram or 3-D image.
In some variations of the hologram it can be appreciated that high volume production at a low cost is achieved, however, the end use for the hologram is limited. For example, the multiplex hologram uses complex light refraction, reflection, and color filters to produce the visual effect limiting the application of the hologram. Another problem is that even the most versatile holograms are recorded on a heat sensitive media so that the hologram is fragile under certain light and heat exposures which can limit the practical use of holograms on physical objects such as but not limited to coffee mugs, and t-shirts.